Through the Clouds
by Dana Keylits
Summary: This story picks up where "Cloudy With a Chance of Murder" leaves off. This is my first stab at a Castle fanfic, in fact, it's only my second fanfic ever so I hope y'all like it. Feedback is more than welcome! This is definitely rated M. Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to the great Andrew Marlowe.


Through the Clouds

By Dana Keylits

_She smiled, then tilted her head and leaned into him for a kiss. He returned the gesture but before their lips could touch she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I can't. It's, it's too soon. I just keep seeing her boobs in your face." She grimaced and then turned away from him._

He just stared after her as she sauntered over to the couch, her bare long legs exposed by the perfectly proportioned nightshirt that clung deliciously to her body. With one hand she pushed aside the book she'd been trying to read, and with the other lifted the steaming mug of tea from the coffee table. She turned around and sat down, her eyes meeting his, conveying her vulnerability and desire - but also betraying the remnants of her hurt feelings.

"You're serious?" He asked, slack jawed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Castle. I can't get her boobs out of my mind."

He smiled, "Neither can..."

"Don't. Please. Don't. This isn't a joke."

"I'm sorry." He blushed. "Old habits." He cocked his head playfully and grinned.

"Yeah," She replied, "That seems to be the problem." She raised an eyebrow, took a sip from her mug before setting it back down on the coffee table and then crossed her arms protectively in front of her.

He searched her face. Suddenly he realized they weren't kidding around any more. Suddenly he realized that, despite her earlier assurances, she didn't trust him. How could he blame her? He'd been with a lot of women. He wasn't necessarily proud of that, though he wasn't particularly ashamed of it, either.

"Kate," he began as he approached the couch and plopped his butt on the coffee table in front of her. He caressed her knee with his left hand and noticed with alarm as her body stiffened. She leaned slightly away from him. He forged ahead, hoping levity would help. "The only boobs I want in my face are yours."

She blew a puff of air and rolled her eyes. She was unmoved, he could tell. This was getting serious, he could see the growing doubt on her face and he was afraid he'd really fucked up; really, really fucked up and although just a minute before she had seemingly forgiven him for going on that "date" with the lusty entertainment reporter, she now appeared to be having a harder time with it than she let on.

He leaned towards her, hoping that by sheer will power he could make her understand what was truly in his heart, that he loved her. That he loved only her. That he'd loved her for four years. And no matter how many other women he had ever been with, no matter how many relationships or one-night-stands, she was the only woman who could ever occupy his heart, the only women who would share his bed. He gazed intently into her alluring hazel-green eyes, willing her to believe him, "I know I made a mistake, I know it. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say to assure you that I'm in this.." He dipped his head as her uncertain eyes wandered away. He tenderly lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers, forcing her to look at him, "...that I'm all the way in this with you, Kate."

She paused, softening, her mood visibly shifting, and she smiled at him. A sweet, tender smile that gradually grew delightfully mischievous. His heart leapt and ached at the same time. How was she able to do that to him? She blew an errant strand of hair from her eyes and said, "Take off your clothes."

Castle flinched. He wasn't expecting that.

"Wha?"

"I can still picture her on top of you, and you were wearing that..." She pointed at the royal blue shirt and black jeans he was wearing. "In fact..." She sniffed at him, "...I can smell her perfume on you." She wrinkled her nose in that adorable way she does. "Go take a shower, then maybe..." She left her words hanging in the air.

He arched an eyebrow, feeling his pulse accelerate at the suggestion. "Maybe?"

She leaned back and smiled, then crossed one leg over the other and playfully swung her foot back and forth. She just continued to gaze at him with a penetrating stare mixed with desire and amusement. She was teasing him and he knew it. She loved to play like that; for Kate, foreplay began long before any actual touching happened. She could just give him a sultry look and his pulse would accelerate. She would slightly part her lips while her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips to between his legs, where they would linger, then back to his eyes. She'd cock her head, maybe nibble on a finger, and wait for him to blush, which he always did. She was doing it now, and they both knew the power in the room belonged to her. He was putty in her hands and she could shape him in any way she so desired.

"Kay," He agreed, hopping up before she changed her mind. "I'll just go..." He pointed behind his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom, "You...wanna...join me?" He mumbled hopefully, giving her his most seductive look as he stumbled backwards towards the bedroom.

"No, Castle. I want you to eliminate every trace of that woman. Then, maybe I'll let you kiss me." She smiled, eying him coyly from beneath her long fan of lashes as she lifted the mug to her lips and took another sip of the now tepid tea.

He returned fifteen minutes later. His body pink from the heat of the shower, his dark brown hair slicked back, dripping tiny streams of water haphazardly down his back. He wore only a large white towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, he said, "I couldn't find the t-shirt and boxers I left here last time."

Kate put her book down as she looked up and gasped. With greedy, hungry eyes, she visually consumed the nearly naked Castle, letting her eyes wander down his body to the spot where he was clutching the towel and then travel a few more inches south. She blushed, and then seductively placed her forefinger between her teeth, smiling at him. She scooted forward and lifted herself up off the couch and then padded over to him, stopping just in front of him as he stood in front of the bedroom door. She parted her lips in a broad smile, revealing the perfect row of glistening white teeth beneath. Her eyes twinkled with lust, and Castle knew she'd forgiven him.

He also knew he was going to get a lot more than just a kiss.

She inched closer, her fingers lightly brushing over his stomach, strumming his ribcage, pressing against his pectorals where they paused and playfully teased his nipples, then she traced a line along his clavicle with the tips of her fingers and tilted her head to one side, waiting for him to lean in and kiss her. Castle stopped breathing, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, feel the blood rushing through his veins. She pressed her body ever so slightly against his, and he immediately felt himself grow hard with desire. She felt it too, because she looked down and hummed.

Looking back up she declared, "You won't be needing any clothes, Castle."

They kissed. Gently, slowly at first, their lips barely touching, but soon growing in fervor with the pent up passion, anger, hurt and forgiveness that had been this day. His tongue slipped between her lips and explored the sweet inside of her mouth. He pulled her closer with both arms around her waist as she placed her palms flat against his chest. He could feel her heartbeat and it seemed perfectly in sync with his, the rhythm of them matching the swirling of their tongues, the throbbing of their center. Castle felt frantic, unabashed, out of control, and he loved it. Only Kate could make him feel both disoriented and grounded at the same time.

Abruptly, Kate pushed him away and tugged at the towel. "You won't be needing this, either," she let it drop to the floor and then her hand found him. She stroked him, slowly, playfully, with just the lightest touch. He moaned and their mouths met again. He reached down for the hem of her night shirt, and in one sudden swift motion he lifted it up over her head, their lips parting for only as long as the fabric came between them. They pressed their bodies to each other, his naked, hers nearly so, wrapping their arms as tightly around the other as was possible, as though they could not get close enough. Kate could feel his hardness against her belly and, in adagio, moved her hips back and forth to relieve the pressure she was feeling between her own legs.

Now it was Castle's turn to push her away, but only so he he could pick her up, and when he did she wrapped her legs around his middle, pressing her groin into his, the thin fabric of her panties acting as a barrier between them. She buried her face in his neck, planting gentle, soft, feathery kisses that sent currents of electricity coursing through his body.

He carried her to the bedroom and in one gracefully fluid movement they were on the bed, Castle on top of her. He roughly pulled her panties off as though he could not bear their intrusion for even one second longer, and moving her legs apart with his knees, reached between them with his hand and felt her wetness. She moaned and wriggled her hips, whispering in his ear to enter her. He hovered above her, panting, dizzy, absorbing every angle of her body, and as their eyes locked, he thrust himself into her. Kate threw back her head and moaned, raising both arms above her to grasp at the railings of the headboard. Her body arched, her breasts heaving in the air, both nipples hard as stone. He pulled out and then rammed back in, and then did it again and again. She kept her eyes closed, her perfectly shaped mouth slightly open, gasps and moans escaping in alternating fashion. He was aware of her breasts bouncing in sync with his pelvis and he dipped his head to them and took one sweet nipple into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue, savoring the taste of her, and then he took the other.

Kate groaned and rocked her hips. She opened her eyes and moved her hands to his back. With her fingernails, she scratched long thin lines from the small of his back all the way up to his broad shoulders and then back down again. He cried out when she drew blood, which she hadn't intended to do, but it was as though she were possessed by some unseen force that took control of her hands and demanded she brand him as hers.

Castle had never before felt so intensely this kind of simultaneous pain and pleasure, and that it was Kate who was losing herself in his arms so completely only advanced the intensity of their lovemaking. His breath hot on her ear, he whispered, "Apples," and then slowed his momentum to languidly move in and out of her. He could feel her smile against his cheek.

She giggled, "Sorry."

He answered her with a kiss. Their tongues exploring, taking turns dancing from inside her mouth to inside his. Her hands found his face, her fingers raked through his hair, traced his neck and then returned to his back, as she gently caressed the spot where just moments before she had torn his flesh in a frenzy of passion and want, anger and possessiveness. Without forethought, she had claimed him, marked him as hers.

When Castle could feel Kate was nearing climax, he reached down to the place where they were joined and stroked the hardened nub of her clitoris. Kate cried out, "Rick. Fuck. Ohhhh." She moved her hips back and forth, up and down, increasing her cadence until, blissfully, elatedly, she came in a sudden, violent flurry. She cried out. Wave after wave of pleasure took over her body.

Castle stopped moving; staying inside of her, he waited for her orgasm to subside. They kissed, gently, their lips barely touching, as Kate tried to catch her breath. Her breathing ragged and heavy, they kept their mouths open to each other, exchanging hot breaths, tender trembling kisses.

Then, when she was finally quiet, Castle gently rocked his pelvis back and forth, his sex still deep inside of her. She moaned, unable to speak, unable to cry out. He switched from rocking back and forth to slowly moving in and out of her again. Gathering speed, and with each thrust of his sex into her, he pressed his pelvis as hard as he could against her hardened clit, letting it hover there for the slightest of moments as she throbbed against him, then he would pull almost completely out before thrusting back in again. She was ready to come again. It wasn't going to take much, as Castle had already learned, for Kate to come again and again.

Slowly, deliberately, not wanting to climax himself until he knew she was satiated, he moved in and out of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, nearly strangling his neck with her arms as she felt herself build again. Then, suddenly, as if from nowhere, as if it were her first time, she came. And then, minutes later, she came again. Both times she cried out, using his name, "Rick," which he loved because it was intimate, naked, it was _him_. Not the best selling author, not the assistant police detective consultant, not even the friend or partner. It was _him_, stripped down and vulnerable. And when she used his first name, especially during moments of passion, she placed ownership over him. He was _hers_.

Castle was spent, but Kate was insistent, her lips to his ear, her fingers stroking his cheeks she whispered, "You. Your turn, Rick. I want to feel you come inside of me."

He raised himself up, looked straight into her misty eyes, and resumed his gyrations. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, he kept his eyes locked with hers, he wanted to lose himself in them at the moment of his climax, their bodies slick with sweat, rocking, dancing, loving, until finally, as if in some great triumph, he exploded inside of her. She clenched her pelvic muscles to squeeze him as hard as she could, which made his orgasm so intense it was almost unbearable and he let out a strangled cry, squeezing his eyes shut because to look at her was simply too much; he thought his heart would leap out of his chest, and for the briefest of moments was sure that this would be his undoing.

But then he collapsed on top of her, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. She stroked his hair, his neck, the backs of her fingers lightly caressed his cheek, all while she purred and breathed and hummed into his ear. Castle was completely spent, completely satisfied - and completely, utterly, head over heels in love.

After a few minutes, he pulled out of her and with shaking arms raised himself up and then flopped down on his back at her side. He turned his head to gaze at her. She was glowing, the mist in her eyes telling him everything he needed to know, even as it went unspoken.

Castle grinned and stared at the ceiling. Sarcastically, he said, "You know, Beckett. Lanie is going to take one look at you tomorrow, and she's going to be able to tell that you got lay-yay-yayed tonight."

Kate grinned and gave him an impish side glance. "Well, Castle. If she does, I'll just tell her I was with Chip the-sportscaster."

Castle winced, "Ooh, ouch. Touché!"

She threw her arm over his chest and patted him reassuringly. Then, they pulled the covers over their sweaty, spent bodies, and wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Sleep came quickly as they both reveled in the afterglow of their very first session of make up sex. Before he drifted away, Castle thought about the days events, and remembering their fight from earlier that night, knew that there was more to Kate's insecurity about him and other women. But, he couldn't worry about that tonight. Tonight he would just hold her as closely as he could, hoping that by his skin touching hers he could convince her that he was home. He was done. From this moment on, Kate Beckett was the only woman to occupy his bed, and more importantly, his heart.

The End.

5


End file.
